


Eric's Ticklish Nightmare

by Championsgamer1



Category: GoAnimate
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baseball, Everyone Is Gay, GoAnimate - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm bored ok, M/M, Mickey Mouse Is Sexy, Tickling, Vyond, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Championsgamer1/pseuds/Championsgamer1
Summary: Yes.
Kudos: 1





	Eric's Ticklish Nightmare

(Cut to Eric sitting down on a large bed, as Brian sets up a camera.)

Brian: Okay, streaming live in 3, 2, 1.

Eric: So, uh, what are we doing exactly?

Brian: You'll find out soon enough. Just do what I say. First, take your shoes off, and put your arms above your head to show your armpits.

Eric: Uhh, okay...

(Eric does those things.)

Brian: Now close your eyes.

Eric: Alright.

(Brian summons some ghost-hands to hold Eric's arms and legs in place.)

Brian: You can open your eyes now.

Eric: I don't know why- Hey! What is this?!

Brian: Oh, nothing~ hehe~

(Brian summons a fifth hand, and it starts squeezing around Eric's thighs and hips.)

Eric: H-hehey! Stahahahap thahahat!

Brian: Aww...

(Brian summons 2 more hands, and they begin lightly scratching at Eric's bare soles.)

Eric: Stahahahap! Plehehehease! Nohohohoho!

Brian: Nope! It's better seeing you all helpless like this~

(The hands begin going at Eric's toes, making him laugh louder.)

Eric: Hehehehey! Nahahahahat thehehehehere!

Brian: Yes there!

(Brian summons yet another 2 hands, and they begin scratching at Eric's underarms, which breaks him.)

Eric: NOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!

(Eric is squirming like crazy, trying to get away from the hands.)

Brian: Holy shit dude, I never knew you were THIS ticklish! Well, now maybe I can join in...

(Brian begins scribbling at Eric's ribs, and that drives him nuts.)

Eric: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEEHASE I'M BEHEHEHEHEGING YOUHOHOHOHOHOHU!

(Brian gestures for the hands to stop, except for the ones holding Eric's arms and legs, of course.)

(Eric's face is tinted red, and he is sweating like mad.)

Eric: (pant) You're- (pant) -a- (pant) dick. (pant)

Brian: Thank you. Now, maybe I can do... this!

(2 of the hands begin scratching at the insides of Eric's thighs, and 2 go under his knees, and THAT practically kills him.)

Eric: OHOHOHOHOOHOHOH MY FUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHCKING GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHD! I CAHAHAHAHAHANT BREHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHATHE!

(Eric finally passes out due to the intense feelings.)

Brian: Welp, there he goes.

(Cut to Eric's bed, where he suddenly snaps awake.)

Eric: Wha? Aw shit, it was just a dream. Dammit...

(Eric looks down at his man-hood, and sure enough, that dream was far from dry.)

Eric: Eew, it's all over my blanket.

(Eric lays back down.)

Eric: Man, if only that happened in real life...

Eric: Actually, y'know what?

(Eric dials Brian's number.)

T.B.C.


End file.
